Nuestro Destino
by TheAmuto14
Summary: El niño siguió mirándola con mucha ternura y curiosidad, se dirigió a una ventana para ver como la luna llena salía y volvió su mirada a la linda bebita que lo miraba con atención, él sonrió para luego decir:.. Tú serás mi esposa…
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro Destino

Por una ventana un niño joven se asomaba, viendo como la lluvia caía, sintiendo como el aire le susurraba que la espera de algo bueno terminaría pronto…tal vez demasiado pronto.

Mirando como la lluvia paraba de caer, tocaron la puerta de su casa. Oyó como su madre fue a abrirla y unas personas entraban.

Le dio curiosidad , así que bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban su madre con sus invitados para espiar tras una puerta que estaba entre abierta.

-Qué bueno que haya salido todo bien, es una alegría..

Dijo su madre a esas personas que no identificaba.

-Si por suerte está todo bien

Le respondieron aquellas personas.

-Hmm

Dijo el niño mirando con atención a lo que parecía tenían esas personas, una bebita.

Su madre se volteó y al verlo sonrió

Ven hijo…saluda – Dijo ella sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano.

El la tomo´ y se acercó a ellos .

Hola tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijeron aquellas personas sonriendo alegremente.

Bien, ¿y ustedes? – Dijo con educación, a pesar de que le estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa, o más bien a alguien…

Bien gracias – Dijo la señora, empezando a sonreír por como el chico observaba con tanta atención a su hija que recién acababa de nacer.

Ella es mi hija Amu – Le dijo al niño.

Ellos acaban de llegar del hospital- le explico su madre

Si, como la bebe y yo estábamos bien, decidimos venirnos- Dijo la señora sonriendo

Y porque no te gustan los hospitales- Dijo el marido de ella.

Bueno también porque queríamos venir a visitarte- Dijo la señora a la madre del niño.

Que bien, eso me alegra – Dijo la ya mencionada madre del chico.

Y luego de una larga charla, preguntas y todo eso, el chico aún así no les ponía mucha atención , ya que la misma estaba aferrada a aquella niña de ámbares ojos.

Oye, ¿quieres tenerla?, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo la señora dándosela al niño que sorprendido se la sostuvo .

Te acompañare por si necesitas algo- Dijo el marido de la señora caminando tras ellá.

Hijo, iré a comprar unas cosas, no tardo ok?- Dijo su madre dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa.

Hm ok- Dijo el chico

El niño siguió mirándola con mucha ternura y curiosidad, se dirigió a una ventana para ver como la luna llena salía y volvió su mirada a la linda bebita que lo miraba con atención, él sonrió para luego decir:..

Tú serás mi esposa…


	2. Suspiro

Nuestro Destino

Anteriormente

El niño siguió mirándola con mucha ternura y curiosidad, se dirigió a una ventana para ver como la luna llena salía y volvió su mirada a la linda bebita que lo miraba con atención, él sonrió para luego decir:..

Tú serás mi esposa…

16 años después

En un callejón oscuro hablaban secretamente dos personas

Ten, aquí tienes lo tuyo- Dijo un hombre dándole un sobre a otra persona.

No vuelvas a llamarme…-Le dijo aquella persona que tomó el sobre, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ay…Ikuto tú no tienes solución – Dijo aquel extraño hombre para luego seguir con sus asuntos.

Pov Amu

Umm…porque la vida tiene que ser tan dura- pensaba yo, apoyada en el balcón con una mano sosteniéndome el mentón, observando la hermosa luz de la luna iluminarme

Estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer para entretenerme.

Amu a cenar!.- Grito mi mama desde la escalera

Ya voy!- Dije para darle una última mirada a la luna y bajar las escaleras a cenar.

Ya en la mesa cenando, todos hablaban mientras yo estaba adentrada en mi mundo

Amu…AMU!- Grito mi padre para llamar mi atención

Eh?..Que?..Porque me miran todos así?- Dije yo viendo como todos me miraban con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Te decía, que si me puedes hacer un favor- Dijo mi padre serio.

Aaah, si claro- Le dije con indiferencia llevándome un bocado de comida a la boca.

Ok, porque tienes que ir ahora a entregar algo a un amigo mio…y vive en el barrio nocturno…-Termino de decirlo, y me atragante con la comida.

Que?!- Dije tosiendo. El Barrio Nocturno!, el esta loco?, ese es el lugar mas peligroso que hay en la ciudad , allí es donde habitan muchos ladrones,matones y violadores, y me quiere mandar a mi? A MI?! SU HIJA! A UNA HORA TAN TARDE DE LA NOCHE!- Papa, ESTAS LOCO!?- le dije casi gritándolo.

Amu…por favor ve, se lo entregas y regresas rápidamente, es algo muy sencillo-Dijo aún serio.

Entonces porque no vas tú?- Le dije con enojo

Porque yo tengo trabajo que hacer, Amu por favor no seas egoísta –Dijo el

Egoísta…EGOÍSTA YO? El se había vuelto loco realmente?

No soy egoísta, pero papá ir a esta hora de la noche?- Dije

Mientras más protestes más tarde se hará - Y dicho esto me levante de la mesa y hecha furia cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación. Luego de un rato salí, lista para ir a ese horrible lugar.

Ya en la puerta de salida, mi papá me entrego un bolso marrón me lo pase por los hombros y marche hacía el lugar. No sin antes darle una mirada de odio a mi padre.

Entonces empecé mi recorrido hasta aquel lugar, al estar ya casi bastante cerca de él me empecé a sentir nerviosa, y…curiosamente extraña como si algo fuera a pasar…,apreté fuertemente los ojos, di un gran suspiro y caminé ya entrando en el barrio nocturno.

Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se aceleró, podía escuchar perros ladrar, el sonido del viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles, y supongo que sabrán que por decirse el barrio nocturno comúnmente esta oscuro, verdad?...

El terror me invadía, una chica como yo, en un lugar como esté…no era nada bueno, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

De repente sentí una brisa bastante fresca…

Realmente el miedo que sentía era lo peor…- ¿Qué podría ser más peor que esto?..- Susurre, pero no era lo que yo pensaba o creía.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, seguidamente sentí una respiración..

¿Qué haces aquí sola a esta hora de la noche?- Escuche detrás de mi…fue cuando mi corazón se aceleró más que nunca


	3. Te Encontré Amu

Nuestro Destino 

Anteriormente: 

De repente sentí una brisa bastante fresca…

Realmente el miedo que sentía era lo peor…- ¿Qué podría ser más peor que esto?..- Susurre, pero no era lo que yo pensaba o creía.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, seguidamente sentí una respiración..

¿Qué haces aquí sola a esta hora de la noche?- Escuche detrás de mi…fue cuando mi corazón se aceleró más que nunca

**Ikuto Pov **

_**Caminaba sigilosamente por las calles, distrayéndome con mis pensamientos….**_

_**-Hm…no volveré a hacerlo…- Dije para mí mismo por lo que hace unos momentos atrás paso…**_

_**Flash Back **_

_**-¿Crees que parezco feliz de la vida haciendo esto?- Dije enojado mirando al hombre frente a mi. **_

_**-Ya Ikuto, no te preocupes, sabes que esto no es nada- Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.**_

_**-Tsk, no me pondré a discutir con alguien que no entiende.- Dije aún más enojado de lo que estaba.**_

_**Ok.- Dijo mirándome nada más.**_

_**Lo miré fríamente, sin sentimiento alguno, ocultando cada emoción detrás de mi mirada. **_

_**Me fui caminando hasta el lugar donde debía estar, luego de un rato Salí después de haber hecho mi trabajo. **_

_**Camine hasta llegar a un callejón donde nadie me viera…**_

_**Ten, aquí tienes lo tuyo- Me dijo aquel hombre dándome un sobre.**_

_**No vuelvas a llamarme…-Le dije yo fríamente para finalmente agarrar el sobre, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.**_

_**Ay…Ikuto tú no tienes solución- Escuche decir a ese hombre, sin darle mucha importancia seguí por mi camino…**_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

_**-Ahhh…-Suspire mirando la luna.**_

_**-Que estarás haciendo en este momento…Amu…- Susurré para mirar tristemente el cielo nocturno, mientras me dirigía a un barrio. **_

_**Caminando sigilosamente por la calle, salte a un tejado y me dispuse a recostarme a ver el cielo.**_

_**Luego de un rato, decidí que sería mejor volver a mi departamento, pero cuando me dispuse a bajarme del techo, tuve el impulso de mirar atrás, cuando una cabellera rosa llamó mi atención, trayendo a mi un recuerdo…**_

_**-Amu…-Susurre al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, pero que en mi mirada, se notaba un destello de felicidad.**_

_**Comencé a perseguir esa cabellera, saltando de tejado en tejado, teniendo la esperanza de poder volver a encontrarla a ella. **_

_**Llegué hasta un árbol cercano y empecé a admirarla, se notaba nerviosa, y en sus ojos ambarinos que tanto recordaba y que jamás pudieron salir de mi mente, un cierto temor en ellos. Su cabello tan lacio hacían en mi ganas de acariciarlo, sus labios rosados que moría por sentir su sabor…otra vez. Definitivamente se a puesto más bella desde la última vez. Simplemente ella era perfecta, perfecta para mí.**_

_**Baje del árbol y me fui acercando lentamente a ella, y al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, sopló una suave brisa , y pude sentir su aroma que tanto anhelaba sentir, era tan delicioso…entonces le susurré...-¿Qué haces aquí sola a esta hora de la noche?- Y note como su piel se erizaba al sentir mi respiración…**_

_**Esto sí que iba a ser bueno. **_


End file.
